


Of Sourwolves and Puppy Piles

by asvb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvb/pseuds/asvb
Summary: Just fluffy pack cuddles.





	Of Sourwolves and Puppy Piles

It always starts with a glance. I feel his gaze and meet his eyes, and that seems to be all the permission that he needs. Instantly he scoops me up into his arms and carries me off to his room. Once there, he drops me onto his bed and then he climbs in after me, curling around me and adjusting me until I am the perfect little spoon. I lay there in shocked silence as one by one, the other wolves wander into the room curl up around us. Isaac snuggles in right in front of us and I instinctively reach out and begin petting his hair. He sighs happily and closes his eyes. I feel Erica and Boyd using our legs as a pillow, and the bed shifts as Peter settles in at the foot of the bed, facing the door. Once everyone is settled, Derek shifts behind me until one of his arms is tucked under our heads, and the other is draped protectively around my waist.  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe now. We will watch over you, get some sleep.” He whispers in my ear. I begin to speak, but he nips gently at the back of my neck to quiet me. “Stiles. Get some sleep. It’s okay.” As if agreeing with Derek, the rest of the wolves shift closer to me. I sigh and smile as I give in to the irresistible comfort of the puppy pile and slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
